


A Game You Can't Win

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Dark, Demon!Dean, F/M, Hair Pulling, Violent Sex, good!charlie, lots of blood, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean gets himself some alone time with Charlie in the middle of hunting down her other half. Charlie isn't exactly thrilled by his idea of a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game You Can't Win

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously triggery stuff ahead, please read the tags before continuing

Charlie hopped out of her seat excitedly as Dean stepped into the room. He didn't even know what she was babbling about . She didn't know that Sam was locked in his room, door barricaded. He wouldn't find a way out of there for a _real_ long time. Dean had made certain of it when he knocked him out.

He kind of liked the way her eyes flashed when she realized something was off. First excited, then nervous.

“Where's Sam?” She looked over Dean's shoulder and tried to keep her posture casual, but Dean could see her body twitching in a flight response.

“You know, Charlie,” he stopped within an inch of her personal space. She would have backed up if it wasn't for the chair behind her. “I always thought you were cute,” he reached up to run his fingers through her hair. “In a little sister kind of way.” She flinched as he reached for her and her eyes closed as she tried to keep from shaking.

Charlie took a shaky breath. “Where's Sam?”

Dean continued to ignore her words. “But now. There's something different about you. Something a little less _little sister_.” She gasped and her eyes flew open. She took a step back knocking the chair over. Dean's hand closed tightly around her hair keeping her close. “Or maybe it's not you,” His eyes flicked to black. “It's me.”

Charlie screamed and yanked herself free, loosing several strands of hair in the process. She grabbed a bottle of holy water from the table and held it out in front of her.

“Come on, kiddo you're not a fighter. This is one game you can't win.” He stalked toward her with a dark smile.

“I can try.” She opened the bottle and splashed it in his eyes before she turned and ran off down the hall.

Dean groaned and shook it off. He followed after her guessing she'd run straight to Sam's room.

She did and she bit off a sob when she saw the pile of shelves Dean had overturned in front of it not only jamming the door shut, but blocking off this side of the hallway. It was too late to run the other way, Dean was right behind her.

He stalked toward her as tried to talk him down. “S-Sam told me about you. He said that you're still Dean. You're not possessed. S-so you just... you just have to...” Her back hit something hard and Dean only came closer. “Please don't kill me.”

“Aw kiddo,” He gave her a pitying look and ran his thumb gently over her face. “You gotta have your dinner before you can have your pie right?”

“D-dinner?”

“Well if killing you is the pie...” He looked her over. If she thought his expression was predatory before, she really didn't know what it call it now.

“Dean no. Y-you can't.” She pushed his hand away and turned to get past him, but he grabbed her wrist and held her tight. “This is bad. You can't do this and you know- you know I only like girls.”

“Come on, sweetheart.” Dean's smile was a mockery of kindness. “You can make an exception for me can't you?”

“No, Dean please let me go.”

The fear in her eyes was delicious and Dean could feel all that blood rushing south at the sight of it. “Well you see kiddo, I don't exactly need your permission.” His free hand ran over the side of her throat and down to squeeze her breasts, feeling and not caring about all the whining she was doing.

“You be a good girl for me now, Charlie. Sammy's a clever boy and he's gonna find a way to get out of there and come save you. So we don't have a lot of time do we?”

Charlie had almost forgotten about Sam. She was so busy trying to get away she'd forgotten she wasn't alone. “ _Sam_!”

Dean clamped a hand over her mouth and jerked her head back by her hair as she tried to move her head away. “Sammy's taking a little nap. It would be so _bad_ of you to wake him now wouldn't it?”

A tear ran her cheek and she nodded that she would be quiet. “See,” he wiped her tear away. “I knew you could be good. And good girls get to be treated real good don't they?”

He pulled her along by a fist full of hair, leading her down the hall. “You're so good, Charlie I'll even take you to my bed. So when I fuck you,” She whimpered. “your bruises won't be from the hard floor.”

He pushed his bedroom door open and threw her inside. She stumbled and stopped in the middle of the room.

“Take if off or I'll take it off for you,” he barked at her. He shut the door and locked it behind him, wondering if he'd need the extra six seconds it would take Sam to get it open.

Charlie wrapped her arms around herself and stared down at her shoes. Dean sighed and marched over his night stand to grab a long silver knife. He grabbed Charlie before she could run again and forced her onto the bed. He held her one handed by the throat and she tried to push him off. He hacked her clothes to pieces with the blade until there was nothing but shreds.

She was crying hysterically now, begging between sobs. Dean covered her mouth again and hushed her. “You're supposed to be good for me remember? You didn't do as I said, kiddo.” He looked at the blood on the blade where he'd missed due to her struggling. “I meant to keep this clean. Look what you made me do.”

He dropped the blade on the floor. “If you can't be good then you'll have to be fucked like a bad girl.” He hauled her up by her neck and slammed her into the wall. Her head make a cracking sound against the concrete and she shivered as a cold sensation struck her. She wondered if she was bleeding. Maybe she'd pass out and wake up safe and sound after Sam rescued her.

Dean's free hand wandered over her body. She was hyper aware of every cell he touched and it made her feel sick. His hand found her- she did _not_ want to think about. She squeezed her eyes shut and thought about nice things like hobbits and munchkins.

She was so tense that his finger tore her open as he shoved it inside. There was definitely blood now. She whimpered. No amount of hobbits could save her now.

“Huh, bone dry. I could have done something about that.” Dean shrugged. “Oh well. We'll get you dripping one way or another.” He held his hand up where she could see the blood drying on his skin.

She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes closed again. She didn't want to see any more. If she did she would pass out and some part of her said she couldn't let that happen. She heard a zipper go down and she flinched.

“Relax, kiddo,” that _demon_ that really wasn't Dean anymore said. “It'll all be over before you know it.”

He forced himself inside of her all at once and her scream echoed through the halls of the bunker. It didn't feel so great for Dean either, going in dry like that, but if the blood on their thighs was any indication, it wouldn't be dry for very long.

Charlie sobbed viciously as Dean took no care in pounding her into the wall. “Please, Dean. Dean stop,” she whimpered and it only spurred him on.

“Yeah baby, there's a good girl.” He pushed the hair back from her face and placed kisses on her neck that were rough and messy. He bit into her neck as he came. Charlie shrieked and finally passed out.

Dean laid Charlie in his bed and cleaned himself up. He could hear banging coming from Sam's room. He smirked. “You're late, Sammy. Party's over.”

He grabbed some his things from his room and disappeared before Sam managed to escape from his room.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog?](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
